


I Used To

by SmallRedRobin13



Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Family, Family Issues, Gen, Imaginary Friends, Stuffed Toys, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 04:25:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6838981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem about loss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Used To

I used to have a toy,  
Boney he was called,  
I used to think of him all the time,  
Now, never at all,  
I remember I would carry him everywhere,  
And he used to have plastic glasses,  
Until one fateful holiday,  
When I didn’t notice them in the darkness,  
They were crushed underfoot by a stranger,  
And my dear Boney was lost,  
A few short months later,

I used to have a friend called Braveheart,  
He was imaginary,  
A creation of a lonely girl,  
Who never could be ordinary,  
Back then I was desperate,  
Wanting, needing a friend,  
But then I found one, a real one,  
Her presence meant I never thought of Braveheart again,  
Then my mother asked about him years later,  
She asked me where he went,  
I told her he went to help another,  
Another child, in desperate need of a friend,

I used to have a father,  
Two, believe it or not,  
But they didn’t want to face,  
The burden of raising a tot,  
One did a runner when I was young,  
I don’t remember him,  
The other wanted the perfect family,  
I wasn’t even his kin,  
So if your father is a good man,  
Yet you refuse to recognise your luck,  
Think of those less fortunate,  
Who on their own father, they’ve given up,


End file.
